


Fears

by Onity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ana Amari loves her grandkids, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Lucio has nightmares, M/M, Multi, They play Super Monkey Ball 2 60 years from now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 13:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10877583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onity/pseuds/Onity
Summary: Lucio has a nightmare about the world finding out about his relationship with Junkrat.





	Fears

**Author's Note:**

> My second OW oneshot! Looks like Overwatch has beaten my writer's block! Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

-...-

It was all over the news. 

“CELEBRITY DJ AND FREEDOM FIGHTER LUCIO CORREIA DOS SANTOS IN ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIP WITH INTERNATIONAL CRIMINAL AND TERRORIST JAMISON JUNKRAT FAWKES.”

It was almost as if the entire world paused in the middle of rotation just to read the headlines.

The icon of Brazil? In any sort of communication with that crazy, dangerous, Australian lunatic?

Someone, anonymous, released proof. Overwatch documents that confirmed the two worked together. Pictures that proved they enjoyed working together. Enjoyed being an understatement. 

Websites were crashing from the amount of people wanting to voice their shock, read the details, or watch the drama unfold. Most people expressed their betrayal, as their symbol of hope and life became tainted by the touch of a terrorist. 

Lucio couldn’t do anything. He didn’t say anything. He could only watch as his career went up in flames.

Fans were heartbroken. They didn’t wait for Lucio’s side of the story at all. They were uploading videos and posts of them burning, cutting, destroying their merchandise. Some posts had them hurting themselves, or even others. Some people wrote thousands of words in posts expressing how Lucio had given them a will to live, had cured their depression, how he was their shining light, and now, sadly, was not. 

His manager wasn’t calling him. Hadn’t texted him. No emails. They didn’t want to talk to him, and honestly they probably were filing the paperwork to cut him off completely. 

His mom had called him though. A few times. But he couldn’t pick up the phone. It rang and rang and he saw her picture on his phone light up. Lucio couldn’t bare thinking about how his entire family would at that moment probably be discussing how to cut him off too. Maybe they’d be changing their names. Oh, his poor mother. Suddenly the world hated her son, forgetting all the things he’d done in the past, because now he was a wanted murderer’s boyfriend.

There was nothing he could do. Even if he could find his voice, speak out, nobody would want to hear his story. Nobody would believe him if he told them how much of a good person Jamison really was. They didn’t care that the infamous Junkrat joined an organization of heros and was now using his explosive knowledge for their benefit. They didn’t care about how Jamison was living better, happier, and had friends here, and didn’t have to worry about starving anymore, and was getting treatment for his radiation poisoning. The man had changed. The world didn’t care.

And, despite being in the safety of the Overwatch base, none of the other members were talking to him. But they knew! And they kept his secret, and they were supportive! So why...why didn’t they care about him now? Why didn’t anybody swing by to see if Lucio was okay?

Darkness surrounded him, but he could still see and hear the ending of his life. He was terrified, and he felt sick, for his entire way of life was changing. No more concerts. No more fans. No more trust. 

No Jamison. 

Not even Hana. 

What were they doing? What were they thinking? Watching their love’s life disintegrate in the news. 

Lucio was alone in this darkness.

It was tragic. 

 

-...-

 

Lucio woke up, his heart racing, and his body sweating under the covers of their bed. He sat up, his brain still hanging onto the memories of his nightmare. Slowly, though, in the darkness of their room, Lucio began to remember that it had all been just a dream. A nightmare, but a dream.   
The covers were heavy and it felt like the fan above didn’t spin fast enough. As his eyes adjusted to the dark, Lucio looked over to his side to see the other two people in his bed. Their bed. Hana and Jamison, hardly visible in the covers, cuddled together in their sleep. It was sweet.   
He’d had the nightmare again, though, and with waking up came the shaking of his arms. He was still terrified. Scared of the dream, and scared of the chance it had to becoming a reality. Lucio looked down at the covers over his legs, trying to think about other things. Things that calmed his anxiety. Not this stupid, horrible dream.

Lucio didn’t want to go back to sleep. He knew there was a high risk in the nightmare coming back. Jamison and Hana were both sound asleep, not easily woken up, which allowed Lucio the ability to turn and get out of bed without disturbance. He was glad that as time went on, Jamie had learned how to get better sleep. He remembered when Jamie would wake up to the sound of footsteps in the hall outside his own room. At the time he couldn’t help it, he had to be on high alert as a Junker on the run. Here in Overwatch, though, he was safe. He adapted.  
Lucio grabbed his glasses off the side table. He didn’t normally wear them, contacts worked better in battle, but for getting up at 3 AM, glasses were the way to go. They were round and green and dirty. Lucio cleaned the lenses on the thin sheets of the bed. Putting on a t-shirt and shorts, Lucio quietly left their room, hoping a walk around base would clear his head, and maybe stop his shaking. 

Lucio had these nightmares all the time since he started dating Jamison and Hana. Each one was a little different, but the fear was solid. He did have this fear that the media would find out his relationship with Jamie, and that they would end his career, but with a level head, Lucio knew it wouldn’t be the end of the world. He’d still have Jamie and Hana, he’d still have Overwatch, and there was no way anybody could take music away from him. Becoming famous wasn’t his dream as a kid, and as much as he loves who he is and what he does now, what he really is is his music. A terrorist’s boyfriend or not, his music would always be there, and as long as he worked with Overwatch, his music was always helping people and saving lives. 

That’s all that really mattered. 

But Anxiety sucked. He’d have nightmares about Hana’s career ending too, or Hana being attacked for having a relationship. Fans could be crazy in general, but Hana had far more insane fans then he did. That’s why she kept her relationships secret too, even with Lucio. People out there already shipped them, and for now, that’s as close as the world would get. Two famous friends that the fans shipped. Lucio thought some of it was cute. 

Lucio sat on the large, comfy sofa of the lounge room. The lounge room had some tables, chairs, and a large TV, even a few bean bags. It was dark in that room too, but Lucio turned on the television, quickly making sure the volume wasn’t on too loud. He didn’t want to disturb anyone, but he still needed a distraction from his fears. He sat huddled on the sofa, letting the light of the news hit him. At 3 AM, the news was over small things. Unimportant things, for the most part. 

Nothing about him, or Jamie, or Hana, and that was good. Calming, somewhat.

Lucio felt himself grow tired again. He flipped through the channels, but he couldn’t find himself wanting to watch anything on. Maybe he didn’t look hard enough. It didn’t matter. Yawning, the man placed the remote to the side, and stood up.   
He only went to go turn on their gaming console though. The base had a few of them in different rooms, and Lucio hoped playing something would keep him up longer. He put in a game, a puzzle game, with monkeys in balls, something called Super Monkey Ball 2.0. It’d been a remake of an old game from 2002. God, that was such a long time ago. Long before even Reinhardt was born. Lucio set everything up and sat back down on the sofa.

Now focused on the game, he could forget his fears. 

Those monkeys were adorable.

-...-

 

It was 6:45 in the morning. A few members on base were up early. Most because it was their schedule. Others maybe because they had plans that day. The sunrise slowly made its way into the windows of the base, and people slowly began to turn on lights throughout the base. One early riser, Ana Amari, had made some morning tea in the kitchen, and was hoping to find a nice calming place to sit in the lounge, maybe watch some TV before having to be a fully awake and responsible adult.   
Walking into the lounge, Ana found the TV already on. “LEVEL FAILED” covered the screen as a blurred replay moved about in the background. “Retry?” in smaller letters were located below. Ana expected something to happen, but the screen remained unchanged. Curious, she walked farther into the room, finding Lucio asleep on the sofa. His hair down, his glasses halfway off his face, wearing nothing but a loose fitting t-shirt saying “Got Music?” and shorts. His controller had fallen to his side. The poor kid must have fallen asleep mid game. 

“‘xcuse me miss.” 

Ana turned to see a very tried looking Junkrat walk into the room. His hair was messier than normal and he wore a large orange t-shirt and shorts. Leaning on his peg leg, he saw Lucio on the sofa and made his way over. 

“Looks like i found ya’.” Junkrat muttered.

Ana took a sip of her tea while watching Junkrat struggle to pick up his boyfriend. Lucio’s glasses fell, and the Junker really did not have the posture to hold the man, but he managed. Then Ana watched Junkrat grumble in frustration as he tried to pick up Lucio’s glasses. 

“I got it.” Ana smiled, walking over and getting Lucio’s glasses, placing them on top of Lucio, carried by Junkrat. 

“Thanks mate.” Junkrat replied, yawning. 

Ana watched Junkrat then slowly walk back out of the room, carrying Lucio. She smiled, admiring how cute the young couple were, but then turned to the TV. She was left with the task of turning off the game. Which was fine. She knew how this technology worked. Wasn’t difficult. 

Or maybe she would play the game.

No, She most definitely would play the game. 

 

-...-

 

Lucio didn’t wake up until he was placed back onto their bed. He blinked a couple times, stretching out his arms, accidentally hitting the wall and pulling back. 

“It ain’t mornin’ yet.” Lucio heard Jamie say, sliding back into the covers after taking his prosthetics off.

“Heyyy babe.” Lucio smiled, his brain running slow from waking up, and he reached out his arms to pull Jamie closer to him.. 

“What ya doin’ out playin’ games so early?” Jamie asked.

Lucio was confused for a second. He was in bed. But as he thought, he remembered the night before. He remembered getting up and going to the lounge area to play games. And then he remembered having his nightmare. 

“Had that nightmare again.” Lucio answered, resting his head against Jamie’s shoulder. “Wanted to distract myself.”

“Didn’t have to go alone.” Jamie said. He’d have been more then happy to comfort his worried baby while playing games at 3 am. 

“But you and Hana looked-” He yawned, “looked sooo cute. All curled up together.”

Hana, who’d been somewhat awake, shifted under the blankets and had her arms wrap around Lucio. 

“Wha’d you play?” She asked, a slight slur to her words.

Lucio shrugged. “Somethin’....monkeys…” He was still tired. He didn’t exactly get the best of sleep. 

Hana giggled. Monkeys. She and Jamie cuddled with Lucio in the middle of the bed, a dull side lamp to the side being the only light in the room. Both Hana and Jamie knew about Lucio’s nightmares, and unless Lucio talked about the nightmares, they assumed they were all pretty much about the same fear. After awhile, they learned the best thing to do was just support Lucio, and if he wanted to talk, he’d talk, and they’d listen. 

But now, their baby needed sleep, and so did they. 

-...-  
Fin  
-...-


End file.
